Mi Dramático Final
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: Bella va a Los Angeles a estudiar medicina, donde encontrará amistad y amor de nuevo. ¿Será capaz de olvidar su pasado? Emmett y Rosalie y Jasper y Alice son mejores amigos, aunque todos quieren más, ganará el amor? Porque se suicidará Edward? ExB JxA RxE
1. Prólogo

Edward POV

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, nací el 6 de Junio de 1987, en Chicago, Illinois. Mis padres se llaman Esme y Carlisle. Estoy casado con Isabella, Bella, Swan, hija del jefe de policia Charlie Swan y de Reneé. Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett, casado con Rosalie, y Alice, casada con Jasper. Desde pequeño me gustó tocar el piano, me relajaba, igual que tocar muchos de los otros instrumentos que se tocar. También domino con fluideza varios idiomas, español, italiano, alemán, francés e ingles. He tenido una vida feliz, próspera, a veces difícil, como todas, pero nada era igual hasta que la conocí a ella. Ella fue la luz que iluminó mi vida, ella fué como el agua en el desierto. Era la primera persona a la que consideraba amada. Tenia a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero jamás pensé que el amor estaba determinado a ser también parte de mi vida. Con ella he vivido cosas que ni os imáginais. He reido, he llorado, he sido feliz y sobretodo, la hice feliz mientras pude.

Me llamo Edward Cullen y voy a suicidarme.

**Espero que os guste el nuevo fic que voy a empezar. Este es el final de la historia, el proximo capitulo será desde el POV de Bella y contará toda su vida hasta que le conoció a él y como Edward a podido llegar hasta este punto. No me matéis por este final, pero es una historia que tengo pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, y es drama puro y duro. **

**Besos y dejad reviews!**


	2. Reencuentros

Bella POV

Aquí estoy Los Ángeles. Después de vivir toda mi vida en Phoenix, decido venir a estudiar medicina a la universidad más prestigiosa de los Estados Unidos en cuanto a ciencias de la salud se refiere. No me disgustaba el cambio, no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

_Era tarde, había quedado con Jessica, Ángela y todos los demás de mi clase, era la cena de despedida de hace 4 años, pasaríamos un verano sin vernos. Tampoco es que me importase, la mayoría de gente iba conmigo porque estaba en el equipo de animadoras, y modestia aparte, decían que era buena._

_Ya era de noche, y aparqué lejos del restaurante. Ya me habían llamado al móvil, preguntando dónde estaba. Pero les dije que ya iba y que no se preocupasen. Ahora me río de mi respuesta._

_¿Sabes esa sensación que tienes cuando pasas al lado de la gente, y que haya gente que se te quede mirando cuando vas por la calle? Pues yo sentí lo mismo multiplicado por mil. Las calles eran oscuras y no había mucha gente. Maldecía que Taylor escogiese un restaurante en su barrio, vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de Phoenix, y eso incluye a los drogadictos y a los ex-presidiarios._

_Poco tardé en darme cuenta de que alguien me seguía. Y cuando quise reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde._

_Cuando mis amigos vieron que no cogía las llamadas y había pasado una hora y no aparecía, empezaron a preocuparse, hasta que me encontraron en un callejón, tirada en el suelo y cubierta de sangre. _

_En el hospital, confirmaron las sospechas de mis padres, ese imbecil me había violado._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ahora eso había pasado, ni siquiera había cambiado nada en mi, seguía siendo popular, aunque tampoco quería serlo, algunos chicos me iban detrás y ya está. Vivía con mis padres y con mis libros, aunque la parte importante eran mis libros. No necesitaba amigos.

Mientras buscaba mi habitación y mientras rezaba que mis compañeras de habitación no fuesen dos góticas, dos locas o simplemente dos imbéciles, me encontré con el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo despeinado por el viento que había fuera y era de un bello color cobrizo, sus ojos eran el más vivo verde y sus facciones eran marcadas pero suaves.

Edward POV

Iba por el pasillo a la habitación que me había tocado, pero tal y como pedimos, con Emmett y con Jasper. Nos conocíamos desde el instituto y siempre nos llevamos bien, eramos buenos colegas. Iba tan distraído en mis asuntos que no me di cuenta de la chica que había delante de mí. No me sonaba su cara, a si que debía de ser nueva en la ciudad. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, pero con reflejos rojizos que daban harmonizaban su pálida piel. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, castaños, pero con un punto rojizo. Era de facciones dulces, pero sus pómulos eran marcados y parecía realmente frágil, era esbelta y delgada, tal vez demasiado. Era guapa.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, al igual que ella me miraba a mi, y se ruborizó de un bello color fucsia. Y entró en su habitación mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Al entrar, vi que Emmett y Jasper estaban deshaciendo las maletas. Todos habíamos querido estudiar medicina, cada uno por distintas razones. Yo lo escogí por salvar vidas, por el poder de tener un corazón bombeando en mis manos, por la tranquilidad de un quirófano, y también por ser yo mismo y seguir mi vocación. Mis padres, querían que fuese como toda mi familia paterna, abogado. El linaje familiar, el seguir siendo dueño del bufete más importante de Los Ángeles.

Aunque era buen padre, y le quería, en cuanto se hablaba de mi futuro, lo único que hacía era quejarse, quería que siguiese sus pasos igual que había hecho el resto de la familia.

Después del abrazo que nos dimos, ya que no nos habíamos visto en todo el verano, ahora afrontábamos la universidad, empezamos a hacer planes para esta noche. Unos jóvenes de 18 años, en Los Ángeles y con dinero un viernes por la noche. Ahora solo faltaban las chicas. Seguramente Alice y Rose se nos unirían. Ellas eran también del grupo.

Alice era la chica que mis padres adoptaron cuando yo tenia 14 años. Su padre la maltrataba, a ella y a su madre. Los servicios sociales la dieron en adopción y mis padres, que siempre habían querido tener más hijos, pero no podían por problemas médicos, la adoptaron.

Al principio, he de reconocer que no me gustó. Era demasiado hiperactiva y era un constante murmullo. Pero ahora, la quería muchísimo, me había apoyado, igual que yo a ella. No lograba entender como alguien podía hacer daño a alguien como Alice.

Llamé a Alice para saber cual era su habitación, queríamos hacer planes también con ellas. Aunque no queríamos salir, algo como un cine. Nos encantaba ver películas juntos y luego estar charlando hasta que fuese tarde.

Me duché, y me afeité. Para cuando salí, ellos dos ya estaban arreglados, por así decirlo, todos íbamos con nuestro pijama y una chaqueta, porque la habitación de Alice estaba aquí al lado.

Como describir la sorpresa que me llevé en cuanto vi a la chica que me encontré en el pasillo charlando animadamente con Alice. No es como si me importase, pero fue curioso el ver a mi hermana con alguien que no fuese Rose. Todas las chicas le tenían envidia.

-Hola chicas!-dijo Emmett, el siempre con su bocaza,diciendo las cosas a bocajarro, sin ni siquiera saber quien era la chica nueva.

-Hola!- Rose y Alice les abrazaron.- Ella es Bella y es nuestra compañera de habitación.

Ahora, estaba con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta un poco escotada, revelando así un poco de su lisa y fina piel. Este iba a ser un curso difícil.

Eh, acabo de decir eso? No, Edward Cullen nunca ha salido con nadie, por su pasado y sobretodo por su personalidad, Edward Cullen nunca ha necesitado a nadie. Edward Cullen era feliz solo con sus amigos. O, tal vez no?


	3. Conociendo a mis compañeras

Bella POV

En cuanto entré a la habitación, una chica se tiró a mis brazos, literalmente. Me dio un abrazo como si me conociese de toda la vida. Y sorprendentemente, no me molestó. Sabía que me iba a llevar bien con ella. Ese recibimiento me sorprendió, pero no en el sentido de pensar que mi compañera de piso es una psicópata, si no en el sentido de que encajaba, de que ella era la amiga que siempre he necesitado,aquella que me comprenda, y sobretodo, del cariño que me faltaba desde que dejé Phoenix atrás.

-Bella, ya empezaba a preocuparme, pensaba que tal vez te habías perdido.

-No, no, solo se ha retrasado el vuelo. Por cierto, ¿tu eres...?

-Oh, soy Cullen. Alice Cullen.-en ese momento empecé a reir.-¿Qué?

-Nada, señorita Bond. Me gustan las peliculas de Bond, James Bond.

En ese momento se unió a mis risas, y me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Era un gesto que odiaba, pero viniendo de esa chica desconocida que ya se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón me pareció muy dulce. Y empecé a reir más fuerte.

Cuando estaba ya roja, y a punto de ahogarme de risa, apareció una chica por la puerta. Era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca. La brillante melena rubia le llegaba a la cintura, y era perfectamente lisa. Su cuerpo era perfecto, era alta y delgada, y su cara, qué decir de su cara.

Alice, con su pelo oscuro y corto, con las puntas en diferentes direcciones y sus dulces facciones, a su lado, era una escoba. Alice era también delgada, pero era más bajita, y Rose era la belleza misma esculpida en carne y hueso.

-Tu tranquila, Alice suele ponerse así cuando toma demasiado café. Soy Rosalie, tu eres Bella ¿verdad?

-La misma en persona. Bueno, ¿dónde está mi habitación?

Me enseñaron todas las habitaciones de la casa, y me contaron que ellas las habían decorado. En cuanto entré en mi habitación, se me escapó un "oh". El cuarto tenía las paredes azules, mi color favorito, y los muebles eran de color marrón oscuro y claro, creando contrastes que daban más luminosidad a la sala. Era perfecta.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntaron a la vez con ojos de pura y auténtica felicidad.

-No.

-¿En serio?-ahora sus caras habían cambiado a una de decepción y tristeza.

-No, me encanta. Sois muy buenas decorando habitaciones, no me extraña que también vistáis muy bien, se os ve en el área de estilismo, no en la de medicina.

-No, yo no estoy en medicina, mi hermano si, pero yo no. Yo estoy en diseño de interiores y personal shopper, pero el campus universitario es el mismo. No porque se pueda, pero mis amigos están aquí, no quiero estar sola- dijo Alice

-Yo estoy en enfermería-dijo Rose-que también se estudia aquí. Alice, su hermano, Emmett, Jasper y yo somos como una gran familia. Nos conocemos desde el instituto.

-Y tu también estarás en ese grupo, ya verás.-dijo Alice.

-¿Y tu qué sabes? Nunca he pertenecido a un grupo de amigos, ni he tenido a alguien lo suficientemente cerca. Mi mejor amiga, mi madre. Las demás solían ignorarme. Preferían el maquillaje a los libros, el alcohol al agua, y hacer campana en vez de ir a clase.

-Nunca, repito, nunca, le lleves la contraria a Alice. Podrías salir malparada. Muchas veces hemos hecho apuestas, y no hay una que ella haya fallado. Con el tiempo hemos aprendido a creernos lo que nos dice, aunque no tenga sentido.

-Bueno, en ese caso, confiemos en que nos llevemos igual que ahora. No soy muy habladora, pero con vosotras estoy a gusto, estoy como en casa.

-Esta es tu casa ahora. Venga, vamos a cenar.

Estábamos acabando de cenar los raviolis que habíamos encargado a un restaurante italiano que también repartía a domicilio cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó.

Era su hermano Edward. Estaba a un par de habitaciones de la nuestra y estaban planeando hacer algo esta noche.

-Alice- dije en cuanto colgó- haced lo que queráis. Yo me voy a poner el pijama y voy a dormir. No quiero molestar.

-No. Tu estarás con nosotros.-dijo Rose.

-Os conozco desde hace unas horas y a ellos no los conozco, no quiero molestar en serio. No quiero cortaros el rollo. No suelo ser el alma de la fiesta. Además estoy cansada.

-Mira, te vas a poner el pijama, como nosotras. Vamos a ver unas películas. Si te duermes en el sofá, no pasa nada, pero no te vamos a dejar de lado. No tienes otra opción. Además eres simpática y buena chica, no te vamos a hacer nada. Simplemente trae esas bonitas posaderas a nuestro sofá, siéntate y disfruta.

Justo cuando acabó la frase, empezó a hacer pucheros, puso la cara de perro degollado. Contra eso no se puede luchar. Suspiré y fui a buscar el pijama. Maldecí en todos los idiomas que conocía al ver que el pijama que había traído era demasiado abrigado para esa noche. Era una de las típicas y cálidas noches de Los Ángeles.

Así que le pedí uno a mis compañeras.

-Tenemos uno que te va a venir a la perfección.

Era corto, de camiseta de tirantes y shorts ajustados. Era muy revelador. Esperaba que sus amigos fuesen normales y no otros salidos.

Al principió me asustó la idea, pero al probármelo, descubrí que me sentaba genial. El color, azul oscuro, destacaba mis ojos y cabellos y resaltaba mi pálida piel. Abrazaba mis curvas y revelaba un poco de escote, más de lo que me gustaría pero me hacía sentirme sexy.

Empecé a hablar con las chicas sobre mi antigua vida en Phoenix, y la conversación derivó en mi vida sentimental.

-No tengo vida sentimental. No existe. No hay. Se acabó, punto y final.

-¿Nunca?¿Nadie?-exclamaron al unísono. No me extrañaba, la mayoría de gente reaccionaba así. Ellas eran bonitas, yo simplemente era yo. No tenía nada especial, era normal.

-Nadie. Mi pasado contribuye a esto. -hice una mueca al mencionar la última parte.

-Todos sufrimos por algo en nuestras vidas. Pero ya nos lo contarás cuando quieras hablar de ello.

Bella, déjame ver tu ropa-dijo Rose.

En cuanto vieron la poca ropa que llevaba en la maleta, me miraron con cara de desaprobación y dijeron que al día siguiente iríamos de compras. A pesar de resistirme, tener planes para el fin de semana era fantástico. Y, tampoco es que despreciase la idea de comprar ropa nueva.

Seguíamos hablando de nada en concreto cuando picaron a la puerta, Rose fue a abrir y de repente, un chico de pelo negro del tamaño de un oso se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo que parecía que iba a partirla en dos.

-Hola chicas!-era Emmett. Jugador de fútbol americano, de metro ochenta, y una de las mejores personas según las chicas. No pasé por desapercibida la mirada que le echó a Rose y la que ella le echó a él.

-Hola!-dijeron al unísono, mientras abrazaban a Emmett y al que deduzco que debía ser Jasper.-Ella es Bella y es nuestra compañera de habitación.

Y entonces le vi. Ese debía ser el hermano de Alice, Edward. Era el mismo chico que me había encontrado en el pasillo antes. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, agaché la mirada y me ruboricé, como siempre.

-Hola Bella! Para ser nueva, creo que te conozco... de mis sueños, nena- empezamos todos a reírnos. Rose ya me había advertido que Emmett es muy locuaz y que no piensa dos veces las cosas antes de hablar. Un bocazas con buen fondo. Me dio un abrazo que me quitó la respiración por segundos y me dijo algo así como "bienvenida a la vida de los Cullen". Se hacían llamar así, aunque solo dos tenían ese apellido.

-Tu debes de ser Emmett. Gracias y perdona que te diga, yo también he soñado contigo. Siempre me he imaginado vivir con un tio de metro ochenta con apariencia de oso y carácter de niño de 6 años. Desde el cariño. No, es broma. Veis- me giré hacia Alice y Rose- éste ya me cae bien.

Empezamos a reírnos. Esto estaba bien. Era diferente a mi vida anterior.

-Hola, soy Jasper. Encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.-me dio un abrazo más humano, y más cálido. Era rubio y era alto, aunque no tanto como Emmett. Era el mejor amigo de Alice. Aunque se prestaban más atención mutua que lo que suelen hacer los amigos. Que pasa, ¿que me he metido en el reino del amor no declarado?

-Hola, yo soy Edward.-en cuanto me puso la mano encima, sentí una descarga eléctrica y aparté rápidamente mis manos. En ese momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de ese chico, aquella noche...

-Perdona, yo no..

-No pasa nada, solo ha sido un escalofrío.-me miró con cara de desaprobación, nunca se me había dado muy bien mentir, pero ¿acaso el también lo había sentido?

En cualquier caso, empezamos a hablar de la película que íbamos a ver. Decidimos ver Avatar.

Era una de mis películas favoritas, la había visto unas cinco veces, pues dura unas tres horas. Y a pesar de eso, siempre lloraba cuando Tsutey y Grace morían, y cuando la película acaba. Soy muy sensible, con cada película que veo, suelo llorar. La gente me considera muy empática en ese sentido, comprendo muy bien los sentimientos de la gente.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró una voz en mi oído. Di un respingo al salir de mis pensamientos.-Estás llorando.-dijo Edward con una voz suave, que derretía hasta los corazones más fríos y muertos.

-Sí, soy sensible. Lloró con cada película, cada libro que leo. Sé meterme en la piel de los personajes.-dije un poco avergonzada. Pero, cuando Alice se giró me di cuenta que ella también lloraba.

Al acabar la película, nos quedamos charlando un rato, la verdad es que me alegraba de haberme quedado con ellos en vez de irme. Había conocido a una gente maravillosa, esa había sido mi suerte, que me hubiese tocado en la habitación de dos chicas majísimas.

Poco después nos fuimos a la cama. En cuanto me metí en la cama, me quedé dormida. Estaba agotada del viaje y de la noche en vela hasta las tres de la mañana.

Me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo, donde tuve unos extraños sueños que hacía tiempo que no tenía. El contacto del brazo de Edward con mi piel había vuelto a reabrir las heridas del pasado. La verdad es que era buena persona y era guapo y tal vez me estaba enamorando pero no podía caer. El miedo me impedía estar con nadie en ese modo. En el instituto me habían gustado un par de chicos pero no podía acercarme. Tenía miedo de que me viesen como la "pobre y triste niña a la que el destino le hizo una mala pasada".

Debía mantenerme en ralla. Tal y como lo llevaba haciendo toda mi vida.


	4. Atracción

Edward POV

-Hola Bella! Para ser nueva, creo que te conozco... de mis sueños, nena-todos empezamos a reír. Emmett siempre tan locuaz y gracioso y incomodando a la gente desde que nació... La nueva se sonrojó un poco, por la falta de respiración que los abrazos burger king de Em. Pero para mi sorpresa, le contestó de una manera que jamás habría imaginado para una chica "discreta".

-Tu debes de ser Emmett. Gracias y perdona que te diga, yo también he soñado contigo. Siempre me he imaginado vivir con un tío de metro ochenta con apariencia de oso y carácter de niño de 6 años. Desde el cariño.-Emmett tenía una cara que era para retratar. -No, es broma. Veis éste ya me cae bien.-Emmett siempre hacía amigos de manera fácil. Ya tenía un nuevo peluche al que mimar.

Pero cuando yo la saludé, por un momento la atmósfera cambió, el ambiente se volvió incómodo. Cuando la toqué, rápidamente retiró la mano, como si acabase de tocar al mismo diablo. Trató de excusarse diciendo que era un escalofrío pero había casi 30 grados de temperatura. Tampoco la presioné mucho, la verdad.

Pero, a excepción de lo que acabo de mencionar, la noche fue fantástica. Vimos Avatar, la había ido a ver al cine, pero tirado en una cama blanda es mejor, con diferencia. Vi como Alice y Bella lloraban. Me gustaría poder retirar las lágrimas de su rostro y decirle que todo es ficción pero algo me lo impedía, aunque no sabia el que.

Estuvimos hablando hasta las 3. Nos reímos muchísimo y a pesar de todo, no pude evitar las miradas que Alice le lanzaba a Jasper cuando el opinaba de cualquier modelo, cuando empezamos a hablar de modelos de una revista de moda que Rose le estaba enseñando a Bella.

Bella era buena persona, se le veía de lejos, y algo sorprendente en un joven de esta época, como es el que estudie, realmente me sorprendió. Era raro de ver, era... como yo.

Y en cuanto nos despedimos, me disgusté de no haber pasado más rato con las chicas. Mi hermana y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, Rose y yo nos criamos juntos en la escuela y Bella... bueno, digamos que ya forma parte de mi vida. O al menos, eso es lo que quiero.

En cuanto me metí en la cama, me dormí. Tanto estrés, y el trasnochar me habían dejado rendido. Empecé a soñar, y sorprendentemente, los sueños tenían que ver con una chica de precioso cabello castaño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, Alice vino a visitarnos para decirnos que si queríamos ir de compras con ellas. En principio no tenía ganas, pero al ver la cara de Jasper cuando entró Alice en la habitación, y la de Emmett cuando escuchó que Rose también iba... uno no podía negarse. Eso y que yo me enteré que Bella era la principal interesada en ir a comprar ropa nueva.

Me puse unos tejanos negros y una camisa negra de manga corta que Alice había dejado amablemente sobre mi cama. Traté de ordenar mi pelo (con poco éxito) y tras renunciar, salí de mi habitación, dónde estaban esperándome todos.

En cuanto salí, la vi.

Esa imagen, la de ella esperando con esa ropa, y tan arreglada, me dejó sin habla y sin capacidad de responder durante unos segundos. Ahora mismo, solo deseaba acariciar su largo cabello y su fina piel, a pesar de no saber el porqué de esta atracción hacia una persona que solo conozco desde hace un día. Ella era guapa, lista, sensible... tal vez, porque nunca he tenido a nadie cerca. A pesar de tener hermanos y amigos, ninguno ha estado realmente cerca mío. Puede decirse que soy reservado, tal vez por eso me atraiga tanto, la novedad, la diferencia, las similitudes.

Bella POV

Después de que Alice me despertase, Rose me dio la ropa que tenía que ponerme, y en cuanto me vestí, empezaron a arreglar mi pelo y mi maquillaje. Me hicieron un moño en la coronilla y me maquillaron sutilmente, ya que decían que tenían que preservar la naturalidad en mi rostro, cito textualmente. Y en cuanto me miré en el espejo, me gustó mucho lo que vi. Llevaba una falda negra, que terminaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta de manga corta de rayas azules y blancas, estilo marinero. Y me pusieron una americana negra encima y unos altos zapatos negros. Me sentía como una estrella de hollywood.

Ellas iban super arregladas, por supuesto. Me explicaron que íbamos a ir con los chicos a un centro comercial que había en Beverly Hills, lo que suponía que iba a ser caro, muy caro. Y que iba a pasar vergüenza, porque desfilar delante de tres chicos desconocido a cada cual más guapo...

Cuando entramos en su habitación, vimos a Emmett y a Jasper en el sofá, viendo la tele y no se porque me decepcioné al no ver a Edward allí. Alice, que parecía leer mi pensamiento preguntó por él y nos dijeron que estaba arreglándose, y mi día volvió a iluminarse.

Cada vez que Rose se movía, Emmett movía los ojos hacia ella. Normal, llevaba una falda que era reveladora, y la química que había entre ellos dos no pasaba por alto a nadie. Tensión sexual no resuelta.

Y mientras hablábamos, la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió y le vi.

Lo que vi, me dejó sin respiración y puso mi corazón a cien por hora.

A pesar de todo lo que he pasado, mis experiencias, no pude evitar el bloqueo mental que supuso la imagen de ese dios griego en medio del salón, moviéndose con tal gracilidad que parecía flotar o deslizarse sobre el suelo.

En cuanto me despejé, salimos del apartamento y fuimos hacía los coches. Emmett, Edward y yo íbamos en el mismo coche, en el flamante volvo plateado del chico de color cobrizo. Alice, Rose y Jasper iban en el coche de Alice, un despampanante y llamativo porsche amarillo.

Realmente, la idea de pasar media hora en un coche con Edward y Emmett se me antojaba un poco incómoda, pero pensaba divertirme. Emmett es un tío legal, divertido y Edward, bueno, no se puede describir con palabras.

Esto iba a ser fantástico, los mejores años de mi vida!

**Lo siento por el retraso, los exámenes, el colegio... todo afecta, y no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. Espero que lo compenséis con reviews, me haría muchíííísima ilusión... :D**

**Seguidme en twitter: Twitter . Com / andecaba (juntad los espacios)**

**Gracias!**


	5. Amor a la vista

Emmett POV

-¿Porque tenemos que ir con tu coche?- le pregunté a mi hermano mientras conducía. El ligero ronroneo del volvo relajaba todos mis sentidos. Mi querido y amado Jeep se había quedado solo en el garaje porque el de Rose estaba en el taller.- Hemos abandonado a mi jeep, le hemos dejado solo.

-Emmett, es un coche, no un perro ni una persona. Es un simple coche.-dijo Bella. En ese momento Edward empezó a reírse, seguramente porque recuerda que pasó la última vez que alguien se metió con mi coche.

-¿De que te ríes tu?-preguntó Bella, un tanto molesta.

-De nada. Simplemente no sabes lo que acabas de hacer. La última vez que alguien dijo algo sobre el Jeep de Emmett acabó con las ruedas de ese tío pinchadas y todos sus calzoncillos desparramados por el pasillo. Eso sin mencionar que, misteriosamente, acabó con el pelo teñido de rosa, que su novia le dejó, que le robaron el móvil, que...

-Para, para. Va a pensar que en vez de tu hermano travieso y sobre protector con mi coche, soy satanás. No todo fue mi culpa. La mayoría si, pero no todo. Su novia le dejó porque, gracias a mi, descubrió que le ponía los cuernos. No todo lo que hice fue malo. Además, no te voy a hacer nada,Bella. Tu me caes bien, además, no has visto el coche, cuando lo veas, sabrás porque le defiendo tanto. Si a partir de entonces dices algo malo de él, aunque te rompas las dos piernas, nada te salvará de correr para que no te encuentre. Desde el cariño, claro, eres una tía legal.

-OK Emmett. Tranquilo. Al menos tu tienes coche. Yo estoy esperando a que mis padres vengan. Traerán mi Audi A4, y entonces, podrás conducir tu super jeep.

-¿Tienes un Audi? Joder... tus padres deben tener una pasta...

-Emmett, eres un bocazas. Tal vez no te acuerdes, pero papá y mamá te enseñaron modales, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación preguntar por el dinero?-dijo mi hermano.

-Ya estamos, el sabiondo. Macho, vivo en el siglo XXI, donde todo el mundo es amigo de todo el mundo, estamos en confianza. Si tuviese una camioneta de hace 50 años aún, pero si tiene un Audi A4 es porque dinero no le falta, y eso es bueno.-razoné yo.

Entonces Bella se puso a reir.

-Puedo suponer que tu, Edward, eres el mayor, ¿verdad?

-Si, y antes de que lo preguntes, él es el pequeño.-contestó el aludido.

-Se nota. No me molesta para nada, tal vez un poco directo para conocernos desde hace un día, pero me da igual. No es que estemos forrados, pero tenemos algo de dinero. Además, el coche fue un regalo, de mi tía. Esa si que está forrada.

-¿Tiene una hija?- pregunté yo, y nos pusimos a reír, fuerte además.

-Nop, tiene un hijo.-al verme la cara, preguntó.-¿Eres gay?

-No cari, ¿como puedes pensar eso?-dije con una voz ligeramente afeminada.-Cuando entremos al centro comercial, me vas a enseñar donde compras esa ropa, estás diviina de la muerte.

No podíamos parar de reírnos, hasta Edward se reía. Estos días se le veía más relajado, y tenía una ligera sospecha del porque.

-¿Éste gay? Que va, a él le gusta Rose.-dijo con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso.. eso es totalmente mentira. Sólo somos buenos amigos, sólo eso. Vale que es muy guapa, y lista, y viste muy bien...

-Oh, vamos Emmett, necesitamos a alguien que pase el mocho cada vez que hablas de ella.-me interrumpio Edward.

-...pero no siento nada por ella. Llevamos juntos desde pequeños, como iba a gustarme.-actué como si mi hermano no hubiese dicho nada.

Tal vez si que me gustaba, pero jamás lo diría. Por orgullo.

A ver, ella es guapa, _muy guapa_, diría yo. Es inteligente, mordaz, con sentido del humor. Simpre está ahí si la necesito, nos divertimos juntos, llevamos viéndonos desde que teníamos 5 años. Me alegra el día nada más verla. _Fantástico, te has enamorado, decía mi conciencia. _

¿Yo? 

¿Enamorado?

No.

No.

No.

Nnnn sí. Sí. Estaba enamorado. Mi interior daba saltos por dentro, irónicamente, para reírse de mí. Ella jamás se fijaría en mí. Somos amigos. Yo soy bruto, bocazas, siempre estoy bromeando. Ella siempre dice que el día que madure dará una fiesta en mi nombre.

Pero Emmett Cullen es un hombre hecho y derecho, voy a luchar por ella. La haré enamorarse de mí. Luego seremos felices, comeremos perdices, llevaremos poncho y bailaremos al son de una ranchera... no, esto último es broma.

Ahora solo debería de planear el cómo.

Rosalie POV

El trayecto hasta el centro comercial fue un suplicio.

Quiero decir que fue difícil, no por la compañía, amo a Alice y a mi hermano, obviamente también, pero era demasiado pasteloso.

Alice y Jasper hablaban, pero cada vez que el otro decía algo gracioso, se reían con una risa tonta, nerviosa.

Se veía de lejos que se querían, pero que tenían miedo a ser rechazados, o que les daba vergüenza, mi hermano es muy tímido.

Nota mental: hablar con Alice más tarde.

Al bajarnos del coche nos reunimos de nuevo con Edward, Bella y Emmett.

Fuimos a varias tiendas, pero las que más gustaron a Bella, y a los chicos fueron las de Victoria's Secret, para comprar lencería, y Planet Blue.

Bella, después de probarse más de cien conjuntos (sin exagerar), se llevó 10, 5 de ropa interior, y el resto eran vestidos, camisetas y faldas/pantalones.

Alice y yo también compramos, por supuesto. Me hice con un vestido rosa fucsia sin mangas que terminaba algo más arriba de las rodillas que me sentaba como un guante.

La verdad es que me quedaba genial, y si he de ser sincera, me encantó la cara de Emmett al verme con él puesto.

Puede llegar a ser muy cabezón, travieso, infantil, bromista, pesado e imbécil, pero en realidad, yo que llevaba siendo su mejor amiga toda su vida, sabia que era fiel, cariñoso, y que en realidad, más que la broma, lo que más le gustaba era su familia, y el cariño y calidez de la gente que le rodea.

Llevo enamorada un año de él, un año en el que nos hemos acercado mucho, y en el que la química entre nosotros es más que visible, pero ni el ni yo nos atrevemos a lanzarnos. Tal vez por miedo a romper una amistad de tantos años...

Este año me voy a lanzar, le voy a demostrar a Emmett Cullen de que es capaz Rosalie Hale por tal de conseguir lo que se propone.

Voy a conseguir que se enamore de mí, y que dure para siempre.

…...

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Sois lo mejor y vuestras visitas (podría decir reviews, pero de eso no hay), que cada vez son más, me hacen muchísima ilusión, y me siguen haciendo feliz con el paso de los días.**

**Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero entre que soy vaga, y que de inspiración cero, pues hasta hoy no he podido escribir.**

**Espero que os guste, y que por favor dejéis reviews, ver las visitas me hacen feliz, pero un review más.**

**Os quiero muchísimo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**P.D. Me voy de vacaciones el día 24, por tanto creo que como mucho actualizaré dos veces más antes de irme, pero no he dejado la historia abandonada, ni mucho menos.**

**Andrea. **

**Estoy en twitter, sígueme en twitter . Com / andecaba**


	6. Love is in the air

**Mañana me voy de vacaciones y no volveré hasta septiembre, por lo tanto, este es el último capítulo hasta que vuelva. Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo.**

Alice POV

El trayecto hacia el centro comercial fue fantástico.

Jasper y yo estuvimos todo el rato hablando y con él, el tiempo parecía pasar más deprisa.

Podéis pensar que solo es instinto, pero yo sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Su compañía es lo único que anhelo y sus ojos lo único que quiero ver.

Una vez allí, seguimos hablando y nos probamos ropa. Al principio pensé que eran alucinaciones mías pero la tercera vez que salí del probador puedo asegurar que la cara que Jasper puso era de todo menos de amistad.

Después de volver del centro comercial, nos fuimos todos a mi habitación, dónde jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento.

-Bella, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?-preguntó Emmett.

-¿Vas en serio? Atrevimiento- una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de mi hermano.

-Vale, pues nos pondremos los cinco de pie. Tu cerrarás los ojos y señalarás a una persona, sin saber quien es. Una vez hayas hecho esto, empezaremos a contar, cada numero es, empezando por la cabeza, una parte del cuerpo de dicha persona. Tu decides cuando debemos parar de contar. Y deberás besar allí donde te haya tocado. Y sino quieres, prenda.

-De acuerdo. No me das miedo Emmett Cullen.

Entonces nos pusimos todos de pie. A ella le vendamos los ojos y después de colocarnos, escogió.

Y ya sea por suerte o por desgracia, escogió a Jasper.

Pero lo sorprendente fue lo que dijo después.

Jasper POV

Cada vez que Alice salía de los probadores pensaba que el anterior conjunto no era nada comparado al actual.

Le quedaban perfectos, su belleza me provocaba vuelcos en el corazón. Eso y que Alice era de todo menos recatada: escotes, faldas cortas, taconazos... y la verdad es, que aunque no lo reconociese en público, me encantaba.

Deseaba hablar con ella, decirle lo que pensaba, decirle lo que sentía.

A pesar de que no estaba preparado para que Rose y Emmett lo supiesen, pues tenía la sensación de que la situación sería muy violenta, necesitaba decírselo a ella. No pasaba un solo día en el que no soñase con sus labios.

Y entonces, una vez en casa, jugando a verdad o atrevimiento, Bella decide besarme a mí.

_Ahora es el momento Jasper. Ahora o nunca._

Me giré hacia Alice y la besé. Obviamente, fue un beso corto, estaban sus hermanos delante, y mi hermana.

-Alice, ven, vayámonos.

Fuimos a la habitación de los chicos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

-Jasper, yo quería decirte...

-No-la interrumpí- Alice, llevo enamorado mucho tiempo de ti. Me gustas mucho. Desde que éramos pequeños estamos juntos, lo sé todo de ti. Sé que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Me encanta cuando sonríes por la mañana al ver el sol. Me gusta cuando te enfadas conmigo si te digo que no me gusta la ropa que llevas puesta, porque entre lo pequeñita que eres y el genio que tienes eres más adorable todavía. Me gusta que seas un espíritu libre que defiende sus ideales. Me gustas, Alice. Desde hace mucho. Y tenía miedo a decírtelo, porque temo que me rechaces, o que digas que has conocido a otra persona, pero sé...

-Shhh..-me interrumpió con un beso en mis labios.

Empezó siendo lento, pero poco a poco empezamos a devorarnos. Entonces les oímos.

-Eh, tíos, id a un hotel o algo, aquí hay menores.-dijo Emmett. Como no, el bocazas tenia que interrumpirnos.

-Sí, es verdad Emmett, tápate los ojos. Lo que estás viendo puede ser traumático a tu edad.-dijo Bella provocando la risa, musical y suave, de Alice. Emmett le sacó la lengua.

-Pues yo creo que hacen muy buena pareja y además...-hablaban Rose y Edward en susurros.

-Bueno, creo que la privacidad es imposible. Yo me voy a la cama-dije.-Buenas noches a todos. Buenas noches Alice-y antes de irme, le di un beso en los labios. En sus suaves, carnosos labios.

Ya en la cama, podía oírles hablar. Emmett y Edward estaban hablando de nosotros. Por una parte era normal, son sus hermanos, quieren protegerla.

-... Emmett, Alice no tiene 5 años. Además hace mucho tiempo que lo sabemos. Era raro que Alice haya aguantado tanto tiempo enamorada sin decírselo. Lo puedes ver en sus ojos. Ella le quiere, y Jasper es un buen tío. Llevamos juntos muchos años-decía Edward.

-A pesar de ser su hermano, ya que se supone que la tengo que defender, lo sé. Él es lo mejor que podría pasarle a Alice. Eso sí, más le vale no hacerle nada, porque ahora que no nos oye, debo confesar que, a pesar de ser muy amigos ahora, la primera vez que le vi, tuve ganas de pegarle, no se porque, pero quería pegarle.

-Tu y yo sabemos que te vas a quedar con las ganas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y espero que así sea. Porque así estaremos empatados.-aún susurrando, la última parte fue difícil de oír, como si hablase con su yo interior, en vez de con Edward.

-¿Empatados?-dijo Edward con un ligero tono de sorpresa evidente en su voz, a pesar de que susurraban.

-Me gusta su hermana, Eddie. Me encanta Rose. Me vuelve loco. Y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras haya otros ahí fuera que quieran a mi chica.

-Ah, yo pensaba que hablabas de algo importante. Lo tuyo con Rose hace mucho que se ve venir. Entre tu y yo, hace unos años hicimos una apuesta para ver cuanto tardabais en liaros, pero al final no pasó nada. Y Jasper ya lo sabe. Todos lo sabemos. Es imposible no ver tanta química. Tensión sexual...

-...no resuelta. Sí. Sé lo que se siente. ¿Y tu y Bella?

-Emmett, que estemos hablando de amor no implica que me tengas que meter a mí en medio. La conocí ayer. Es muy guapa y lista, pero de ahí a enamorarme...

-Uy, macho, prepárate. Vas a caer muy pronto. A Edward le gusta Bella, a Eddie le gusta Bella.

-Emmett, no me gusta Bella. Y no me llames Eddie.

-UUUUYY! Es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Estás loco por ella!

Buenas vacaciones!

Dejad reviews, os quiero muchíiiiisimo!

Besos!

Andrea


	7. Ironic Girl

**Antes de empezar el capítulo, he de decir PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero los profesores se alían en mi contra, y tenia muchas ideas rondándome la cabeza y no tenia claro como continuar. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Ahora, os dejo el capitulo**

**Andrea**

_Bella POV_

Lo pasé mal. Me encanta ir de compras, lo juro, pero creo que nunca me había probado tanta ropa en un solo día. Pero era todo tan bonito... Aun siendo soltera, me encantaba comprar lencería. Me parecía muy femenino y para qué engañarnos, me gustaba lo que veía en el espejo. No era una de esas chicas guapísimas con buen cuerpo y gran belleza que salen con un tío despampanante y no paran de decir cosas como "no tiene sentido que me quieras, tu eres guapísimo y yo no". Me parecía odiosa ese tipo de gente.

Me llevé cinco conjuntos de Victoria's Secret. Uno era azul marino y me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi. Y Alice, con su particular gusto por la moda, me felicitó y me dijo que por mi estilo, algún día llegaría a comprar y a amar tanto la moda como ella. También murmuró algo como "le encantará" o "color favorito" pero estaba más pendiente de admirar un pijama precioso.

Consistia en una camiseta azul, con una calavera blanca y un lacito rosa y el pantalón era corto, blanco y con dibujos. Lo cogí y lo metí en la cesta.

Después de comprar otros cinco conjuntos, pero de ropa de calle, entre los que destacaría unos pantalones increíblemente ajustados, tejanos, que me llegaban a los tobillos y me quedaban genial, nos fuimos a casa.

-Chicos, ¿jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento?-dijo Rose, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Por supuesto!-dije yo. La verdad es que, a pesar de ser tímida, una vez cogía confianza con los demás, parecía la mujer más extrovertida del planeta.

-Bella, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?-me preguntó Emmett.

-¿Vas en serio?-le pregunté. No soy ninguna nenaza-Atrevimiento-dije mientras una sonrisa maléfica se extendía por su rostro.

-Vale, pues nos pondremos los cinco de pie. Tu cerrarás los ojos y señalarás a una persona, sin saber quien es. Una vez hayas hecho esto, empezaremos a contar, cada numero es, empezando por la cabeza, una parte del cuerpo de dicha persona. Tu decides cuando debemos parar de contar. Y deberás besar allí donde te haya tocado. Y sino quieres, prenda.

¿Sólo eso? Bah, eso era pan comido. Había hecho cosas mucho peores.

-De acuerdo. No me das miedo Emmett Cullen.-dije desafiándole con la mirada.

Me vendaron los ojos. Obviamente no veía nada, pero me preguntaban igualmente las tonterias de "¿ves algo?" y yo, amante del sarcasmo, contesté "Como sigas preguntando eso, lo que veré será tu cara en el suelo. Estoy vendada, ¿que quieres que vea?".

Se colocaron y escogí.

Internamente deseaba que fuese Edward. No por nada, pero no me daba buena espina lo que Alice o Rosalie podrían hacer si escojo a Jasper o a Emmett. No me habían dicho nada, pero mi instinto me decía que acabarían juntos. Sus ojos lo decían. Y para qué engañarnos, tenia un cuerpo de infarto.

Apunté y antes de que pudiese ni siquiera pensar, oí un "ooh" y oí a Jasper y a Alice salir del cuarto de Alice. Me quité la venda y les miré con ojos interrogantes. Sin decir nada, Emmett señaló con la cabeza la habitación de Rosalie. Nos acercamos a la puerta, pero no oímos nada. Abrimos lentamente y no me sorprendió lo que vi.

Alice y Jasper estaban devorándose el uno al otro, perdidos en su burbuja personal.

-Eh, tíos, id a un hotel o algo, aquí hay menores.-dijo Emmett. Bocazas

-Sí, es verdad Emmett, tápate los ojos. Lo que estás viendo puede ser traumático a tu edad. -dije yo. La ironía era mi mejor amiga, y solía echar mano de ella. Alice se separó de Jasper y rió suavemente. Se notaba que se querían. Emmett me sacó la lengua y Rose y Edward hablaban sobre lo buena pareja que hacían. Me sorprendió, pensaba que serían más protectivos y recelosos de sus hermanos.

-Bueno, creo que la privacidad es imposible. Yo me voy a la cama. Buenas noches a todos. Buenas noches Alice.-dijo Jasper. Le dio un corto beso que nos hizo suspirar a Rosalie y a mi.

-Buenas noches Jasper.-le contestamos todos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de replegarse. Es tarde, y mañana tengo que preparar todo para las clases. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches a todos.-me despedí. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero quería pinchar un poco más a Emmett. No sabía porque pero me encantaba hacerlo.

-Ah, por cierto. Emmett, ¿necesitas que te lean un cuento de buenas noches o ya puedes dormir sin tu osito de peluche?-dije bromeando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te lo ha contado?-dijo con voz alarmada, mirando sospechosamente a Edward.

-¿El que?

-¿Quién te ha contado que necesito a Teddy para dormir?-espera, dijo eso realmente?

-¿Vas en serio? ¿Duermes con un peluche?-dije, intentando aguantar la risa.

-No te rías, es un trauma infantil.-no aguanté más, me tiré al suelo, las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. No podía parar de reír.

Después de tranquilizarme, conseguí decir:

-Emmett, nadie me había dicho nada. Era en plan broma, pero te juro que ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba. Quien diría que alguien tan grande e imponente como tu.. necesite.. un..-empecé a reír otra vez. Los demás me miraban riéndose disimuladamente.

-Oh, Emmett, has encontrado competencia. Es la primera persona que consigue darle un corte así a mi hermano. Te daremos el trofeo a mejor humorista de la familia-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Esto no quedará así.-dijo un herido Emmett, aunque en el fondo, seguía bromeando.-Me voy a la cama.

-Corre, que seguro que Teddy te echa de menos-dije riendo aún más.

Entonces entró corriendo en la habitación y me empezó a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Más lagrimas empezaron a caer, y empecé a quedarme sin aire.

-Emmett, para.-decía entre risas-Retiro todo lo que he dicho, pero para, que me voy a ahogar.-se levantó y entonces yo le ataqué a él, pero con la mala suerte de que me caí encima suyo y nos dejó en una posición un tanto...vergonzosa.

-¿Habéis visto chicos? Soy irresistible-la atronadora risa de Emmett sonó por todo el piso.

-Venga, levantaos. Mañana es otro día para hacer el payaso, Emmett Cullen.-dijo Rose.

-Eso, hasta mañana a todos.

Me fui a mi habitación y me quedé dormida de golpe.


	8. Friends

Edward POV

Era el primer día de clases. Y estaba agotado.

Después de las compras y de la conversación entre mi hermano y yo, mi cuerpo se resentía. Me costó dormir. Aún tenía las palabras de mi hermano resonando en mi cabeza.

Suspiré. Dejé mis ensoñaciones a un lado y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

Anatomía Humana

Al menos no seria una mala hora, después de todo.

Me senté al lado de una chica rubia despampanante. Mi clase se hizo un poco más interesante. Tenia unos ojos azules, casi grises y un cuerpo de modelo. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Nunca me había fijado en una chica, y ahora, de golpe y porrazo, me encuentro con dos chicas preciosas en menos de una semana. Definitivamente, Los Ángeles era una ciudad de belleza.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen.-le ofrecí la mano.

-Me llamo Tanya.-me sonrió, con una sonrisa preciosa.

El resto de la clase la pasamos tomando apuntes y hablando de nuestras cosas. Me contó que quería ser actriz, pero que quería tener un poco de formación, que no quería ser la típica chica de Hollywood tonta. Me pareció una razón realmente estúpida y banal, pero lo dejé pasar. Cada uno hace con su vida lo que quiere.

Acabó la clase y me levanté a recoger mis cosas.

Tanya estaba a punto de salir de clase, y en un impulso la llamé.

-Tanya!

-A las cinco delante de la universidad. ¿Te viene bien?

-Si. Hasta luego, entonces.-no pude evitar sonreir como un bobo.

Realmente me sentía estúpido. Tal vez era que mis hormonas, reprimidas en el instituto, decidieron salir todas de golpe ahora que empezaba la universidad. Fuese la razón que fuese, me daba igual. Me gustaba sentirme libre, sin preocupaciones.

La clase siguiente la tenía con Bella. Nos sentamos juntos y escuchamos al profesor Greene darnos la bienvenida a su clase.

-Os aviso ahora para que os de tiempo de prepararlo. En dos meses me entregaréis un trabajo de investigación sobre las biomoléculas. Cada pareja escogerá una biomolécula, hará un trabajo de investigación y presentará una parte práctica. Las parejas ya estan formadas, iréis con vuestro compañero de mesa. Y ya está. No quiero volver a oir acerca de este tema hasta el dia que tengáis que presentarlo.

Miré a Bella. Tenía suerte de ir con ella y no con cualquier estúpido engreído que quisiese dominar el trabajo.

-Ya hablaremos del trabajo después. No se porqué, pero te he cogido confianza. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro. Por algo eres mi amiga.-su cara se iluminó momentáneamente.

-Menos mal que me has llamado amiga. Suelo encariñarme con la gente demasiado pronto, y no estaba segura de que pensarías de mí. Bueno, lo que te iba a decir. Pareces muy contento esta mañana, si contamos que las clases han empezado y que hemos tenido que madrugar.

-No, no me ha pasado nada.

Me miró con ojos escépticos. No pude aguantarle la mirada.

-He quedado con una chica.

-Vale, ¿tanto secretismo para eso?

-Siempre he sido muy tímido en cuanto a mi vida privada.

-Bueno, yo también. A partir de ahora seremos confidentes. Nos lo contaremos todo. Será como mejores amigos. ¿Trato?

Me gustaba esa idea. Siempre había necesitado contarle a alguien mis secretos y preocupaciones, pero no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente. Me daba miedo lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. Me asustaba que Alice o Emmett se riesen de mí.

-OK. Me gusta esto.

El profesor nos llamó la atención y decidimos hablar más tarde.

Me había puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de cuadros. Casual pero elegante.

Tanya llegó diez minutos tarde. Llevaba un vestido bastante corto y ajustado, de color negro y unos zapatos negros, de tacones altísimos. Desentonaba un poco, ya que eran las cinco de la tarde de un lunes, pero en mi fuero interno, no me quejaba.

Fuimos a un café cercano, tomamos un café y estubimos tres horas hablando de vanalidades. Realmente me lo pasé bien. No quería irme.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa e iba a despedirme cuando me besó. No era mi primer beso, pero era la primera vez que me besaba una chica y no yo a ella. Fue apasionado.

Se separó de golpe con una sonrisa y como si nada hubiese pasado me dijo:

-Hasta mañana, Edward Cullen.

Bella POV

Primer día de clases. Madrugar. ¿Podía haber algo peor?

Me levanté con una inesperada sensación de felicidad. Sentía que estaba donde debía estar. Tenía amigos y me di cuenta de que lo que me parecía un enamoramiento adolescente era una sensación que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Confianza. Hacía tiempo que no consideraba a alguien como cercano, como en quien confiar. Puede parecer extraño, pero ya no era la primera vez que me pasaba. Me había pasado con un vecino mío. Era normalito, no despuntaba en nada, pero era tan buena persona, que pensaba que me estaba enamorando, pues me sentía atraída hacia él. Pero luego descubrí que no lo era, era una amistad cercana. Sí, soy muy rara.

Decidí que dejaría atrás el pasado. Era una decisión sin vuelta atrás. Me olvidaría del pasado, lo aceptaría. Y dejaría que Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward llenasen mi vida y mi corazón. Estos últimos meses había luchado contra la cercanía, por miedo. Nunca más. Había nacido una nueva Bella.

Desayuné con Alice mientras charlábamos sobre nuestras cosas. Estaba de un humor inmejorable. Nadie podría destrozar mi día.

Pasó mi primera clase. Aburrida, por el profesor, pero interesante, por el contenido.

La siguiente clase la tenía con Edward. Bioquímica i biología molecular.

Nos sentamos juntos y le pregunté con miedo si podía preguntarle algo. La respuesta me hizo feliz, me consideraba su amiga. Cuantas noches había soñado con ello. Me había vuelto fuerte después de aquella noche, mordaz y directa, pero si había que acercarse a alguien, me volvía un corderito indefenso. Obviamente, yo ya los consideraba amigos míos, pero yo solía encariñarme de la gente demasiado pronto.

Me contó sobre su cita de esta tarde. Me alegré por él. Más le valía a la chica ser buena, nadie se metería con mi recién estrenado mejor amigo.

Mis siguentes clases siguieron igual de bien. La última la tenía con Jasper. Al acabarse la clase, se esperó y salimos juntos en dirección al campus.

-Jasper, deja de pensar en Alice.-llevábamos andando un rato en silencio y llevaba una sonrisa en la cara que le hacía parecer bobo.-La gente va a pensar que eres tonto o algo por el estilo.

-Perdona.

-No pasa nada. Se nota que la quieres.

-Llevamos años siendo amigos, pero no quería destrozar nuestra amistad. Supongo que fue estúpido, ya que ella se sentía igual.

-Bueno, no eres el único al que le ha pasado. Una canción de mi grupo favorito lo dice. "It could be safer to hate her than love her and lose her" (N/A: Sería más seguro odiarla que amarla y perderla)

-¿Te gusta You Me At Six?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Me encanta. La música alternativa es mi pasión. Creo que es menos comercial y con más mensaje.

-Por fin alguien con mi mismo gusto musical.

Seguimos hablando de música hasta que entramos en casa. Alice ya estaba dentro y en cuanto vio a Jasper se tiró a sus brazos y le besó con ganas.

-Alice, no es por nada, pero la próxima vez que hagas eso, avisa. Ah, y recuerda. El canibalismo está prohibido, y Jasper me cae bien.-nos reímos y para darles más privacidad salí a fuera. No había recorrido el lugar en el que viviría los próximos seis años.

Iba tan tranquila, cuando me choqué con un chaval rubio de ojos grises. Era bastante feo, la verdad.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa estúpida, como si fuese una película de Hollywood para chicas, en las que se enamoran al chocarse inocentemente en un supermercado.

-Me llamo Mike.

-Yo Bella. Lo siento, pero tengo prisa.

-Nos veremos por ahí. Adiós, Bella.

Me giré y hice una mueca.

Un chico que venía de frente se rió por mi gesto. Me reí con él. Tenía cara afable. Tenía el pelo corto oscuro, igual que sus ojos color marrón.

Mi día seguía mejorando.

**Feliz Navidad! **

**Perdón por no actualizar antes. Ahora que tengo un portátil, puedo escribir siempre que quiero, es decir, actualizaré más seguido. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Feliz año nuevo! Nos vemos pronto**

**Andrea**


End file.
